


To the Moon

by AzcaSky



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pining, honestly nothing happen in this fic, mentions of weus members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/pseuds/AzcaSky
Summary: Talking to the moon, trying to get to you, in hopes you're on the other side, talking to me tooOh, am I a fool who sits alone, talking to the moon?Seoho sings all night, but maybe he doesn't have to sit alone.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	To the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard Seoho's cover of Talking to the Moon, you should! It's on their youtube!

It's a fullmoon night.

  
The wind blows strongly, on the rooftop of the apartment he lives in. Seoho sings loudly, alternating between Dean's Half Moon and Bruno Mars' Talking to the Moon, knowing the wind eats up every little sound. He has his eyes on the moon, on the stars, on everything other than the ground.

  
"It's a moon, not a phone, you know." 

  
Seoho turns, a little surprised that he gets company, but not surprised knowing who it is. He smiles, eyes crinkling, hair flitting around, feet kicking excitedly from his seat on the edge of the building. "Hey, Geonhak."

  
"Moon wouldn't pass your message." Geonhak sits beside him, huddling close. Seoho is sure Geonhak didn't expect the night to be this cold while coming up in just tshirt, even though he's too stubborn to admit it. Seoho winds his arm around him, subtly trying to cover him with his jacket, not saying anything. "I thought a science nerd like you would know it."

  
"I do," Seoho giggles, leaning his body toward him, "But I'm also a romantic," He pauses a bit, "And a singer. So I get to sing all the cheesy love ballads there is."

  
His companion doesn't bother to reply, only snorting, eyes already drifting far away. Seoho is in the mood to talk, it seems, so he will listen.

  
But they spend the next ten minutes huddled like that, Seoho trying to find more and more songs about the moon but fails before resorting to the two songs he kept singing. Eventually, at some point, Geonhak joins in, humming in a lower register, accompanying his serenade towards a faraway astronomical object.

  
"You should have brought your guitar." Seoho stops mid-chorus to look at Geonhak, still half-smiling. Still half crazy. Still pretty.

  
Geonhak can't help it. He reaches out his hand, touching Seoho's cheek, tucking away hairstrands, knowing it's futile with the wind. "I don't have it, remember? Hyungu borrowed it for his gig with Dongmyeong."

  
"Ah you're right." Seoho leans into his hand, closing his eyes. Their position is awkward with Seoho's arm still flung across Geonhak's shoulder, no doubt had turned numb for awhile now. "What do we have then?"

  
Geonhak hums, pretending to ponder. They both know the acoustic guitar was the only one they have. They hardly have the money or space for anything else. "I got recorder."

  
"Ew, it still got your boogers."

  
"It doesn't!" Geonhak exclaims, indignant, holding a laugh, "I don't have boogers!"

  
"Everyone has boogers, Geonhak-ah." Seoho says, calmly, "But I don't want to touch yours."

  
"Hey!" Geonhak jumps, tackling and tickling Seoho to the floor, until he's wriggling and then they turn to brawling all around the rooftop, songs forgotten, replaced by playful yells and half-shouts. 

  
By the time they no longer have the energy to go on, both lying spread out, they are panting, no longer cold.

  
Seoho looks at Geonhak, eyes twinkling, "I'm still not touching your boogers."

  
"I swear to God-"

  
Geonhak reaches to tickle him again but Seoho is already laughing, uncontrollable, and so he laughs along, too, in the middle of the night with full moon high above the sky.

  
Maybe the song is right, maybe the moon sent Geonhak to Seoho, for shared laugh and playful jab and snide remarks. Maybe it's Seoho's faraway look everytime he sings the song, eyes watering instead of his usual twinkles, that pulls Geonhak in, like baby turtles attracted to glinting ocean wave. 

  
Geonhak just hopes that he can be Seoho's _someone far away_ , hopes that moments like this, night at the rooftop with Seoho in his arm, closing his eyes, singing, would be enough. They'll be sore in five minutes, and dirty, because nobody bothers to clean an unused rooftop, but there's a room waiting for them down below. Geonhak will make one large mug of hot chocolate to share while Seoho runs the warm bath, and they will wash each other's hair and back, enjoying every minute of it with Youngjo's soundcloud playing in the background.

  
Then, perhaps, Seoho won't need to talk to the moon anymore. 

"Geonhak-ah," 

  
"Hm?"

  
"I think I'm catching a cold."

  
"For fucks sake, hyung,"

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I used this prompt for like hundreds of my other stories but eh whatever. I just love the idea of someone being out at night, alone, looking at the sky.  
> And I just love Seoho's cover. He's so good. Seriously.  
> Talk to me on twitter @azcasky !


End file.
